


philophobia

by xxprincessxx



Series: serendipity [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, only rated T because i slipped a curse or two in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Nini wants to give them a shot, but will her fear of falling in love stop her?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: serendipity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812445
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	philophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Philophobia is the fear of falling in love, or being emotionally connected with another person.
> 
> \--I was inspired by a prompt I saw the other week, - "We're not friends, and you fucking know it"

“Face it, Nini! We’re not just friends! And you fucking know it,” he yells. He scrubs one of his hands down his face, he looks back to her, he asks barely about a whisper, “Did what I say this summer mean nothing to you?” 

Nini recalls the conversation they had that summer, they were running around each other late at night, at the park in their neighbourhood where they spent a lot of time together when they were younger. Ricky had accidentally run into her, toppling both of them over, after the initial shock, they both erupted in laughter, he helps her sit back up. They just sat there in the middle of the field, looking at one another, and as if a light switch flicked on, something shifted. She looks down, shy of what she had just felt. But before Nini knows it, she feels Ricky’s hand lift her chin up, she locks eyes with him, seeing the questions running through his mind and suddenly their lips connected. 

She pulls away, not letting the kiss last long, “Ricky, we can’t.” She tells him with a shaky voice, not looking at her best friend. She knows he feels hurt, probably feels like he completely ruined their friendship, but that wasn’t it at all. She rushes to tell him, comforting him it’s not what he thinks, “I love you so much, it hurts Ricky. I don’t want to lose you,”

“What are you talking about? You’re never going to lose me,” he assures her, not quite understanding why she had said that. How crossing the line would inevitably lead to losing each other.

“I’m scared Ricky,” she admits, “If we try this, I’m terrified that it’s not going to work and you’re just not going to be in my life anymore. I’m not ready for that, I don’t want that.”

He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and says barely above a whisper, “Nini, I love you, with my whole heart, I’m not going anywhere.” She doesn’t say a word, not sure what to say. There were so many questions running through her mind. 

“I will wait for as long as I have to. Because I want this, you’re it for me.”

Nini quickly wipes at her eyes, bringing her back to reality. She looks back to her best friend, who’s eyes were calculating her every move. She takes in a deep breath, unsure of everything, “Of course I know that! You’re it for me too Ricky,” recalling what he had told her that night, “I just don’t want you to wait for me because I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready.”

He approaches her carefully, “No one’s ever really ready,” he tells her, “but aren’t you more scared of not knowing?” he asks, taking a hold of her face. She never thought of it like that, and she wasn’t sure what she was more scared of – she knew what the safest option was, but was it worth the risk of not ever truly knowing? 

“I’m scared.”

“I know baby, I’m scared too, so let’s be scared together,” his eyes never leaving hers, as he traces his thumbs along her cheekbones.

Nini doesn’t know what it was about what he said, but suddenly she realized that he was right. They were in this together, being scared together, loving together, she knew the answer to his question. She was definitely more scared of not knowing, not knowing what it’s like to be loved by him, to let a love consume her, and simply just allow her to be enraptured by his love. She doesn’t know what the future holds, and she’s so fucking scared, but with him by her side, she knew that it was worth the risk, they could get through anything.

She looks up at him, and it was like he could see the answer in her eyes. He smiles, and pulls her head a little forward pressing their foreheads together. He looks into her eyes, waiting, wanting to be sure this is what she wants. She whispers, “I’m ready,” and with those two little words, their lips collided, ready to take on the world – together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one! Not one of my better ones, I'll admit but that's okay.  
> and, hey, it's under 1000 words, who knew i had it in me?
> 
> \--should i make a twitter, i've been into the rini twitter aus the last two days and ugh people are so damn talented


End file.
